The Winds of Freedom
by briancaprovoid
Summary: Kagura has been in a helpless situation since her birth, but she is determined to get away from Naraku with the help of Sesshomaru. Dark and contains rape.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of death hung thick in the air, reminding the living inhabitants what kind of monster they served. Their master, Naraku, was in the lord's chamber, waiting patiently for his second incarnation to show up.

A couple of feather light footsteps broke through the silence of the castle.

"Enter." The dark haired lord said. His voice was cool and calm, though those who knew him, knew that he was capable of great cruelty and takes enormous joy in hurting others.

The woman who entered knew this as well, but she tried desperately not to show any outward sign of fear, despite the feeling ranging through her body.

Kagura had failed and she knew what her punishment would be. A painful squeeze of her heart and then to be told she was nothing. It had happened dozens of times, but each time his slim fingers squeezed over her heart, it felt like the first.

Painful and agonizing.

She came to kneel in front of him stiffly, when she heard the swish of his clothes move. In seconds, she was thrown back into the wall and his face was mere inches away from hers.

Red eyes met red eyes and the stench of fear filled the room.

"You have failed again, Kagura." It was not a question, it was a statement. She couldn't even answer him because his fingers were wrapped tightly around her neck, strangling her.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, once his fingers loosened around her throat.

He threw her down onto the hard floor and lifted her head up by her midnight hair. Her head coming to face level with his crotch.

Not this again.

"Show your master how sorry you are." His dark red eyes locked with hers, and he knew she understood what he meant. And even if she didn't, she started to understand as his fingers began undoing the strings of his clothing.

His erect penis flung out of his clothes, hard and demanding.

She barely had enough time to look at it before she felt his claws digging into her scalp. The pain went through her head all the way down to her toes. She opened her mouth to scream, but before any sound could come out, his penis was already filling her mouth.

The blunt head rammed into the back of her throat, making her gag and causing tears to flow from her eyes. Both hands gripped the sides of her head and he began thrusting violently into her mouth.

"Use your tongue more." He whispered.

Kagura didn't do it, she would be defiant no matter what. Naraku gently dug his claw into the side of her head and her defiance left her in seconds. She used her tongue and tried to please him as best as she could, in order to make the pain stop.

"Good slave, obey your master."

His thrusts grew frantic and she felt him tense as his seed entered her mouth in hot sticky stripes. In a matter of seconds, she pulled away from his grasp and vomited on the floor of his expensive carpet.

"I should make you eat that, you filthy bitch." Naraku growled.

Acid burned her mouth and her nose as she inhaled deeply and tried to remove the foul taste that just left her mouth. She spat a couple of times as the drool left her mouth in a thick glob. She was so into removing the foulness from her mouth, that she hadn't noticed Naraku moving behind her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her, face down, into her own vomit.

"Bad bad girl." He said, as he rubbed her face in it like she was a dog. She squirmed and tried to move but his hold would not let up. "You will learn to like the taste of me."

He let go of her hair and held out his hand. She thought her heart might appear, but what appeared was a whip made out of metal, with sharp spikes dotted along the sides.

"Stand up." He commanded.

X

The whip went into her skin at least thirty times. Kagura's back was on fire and she had been lost the ability to stand anymore. She lay on the ground, her back, thighs, and buttocks covered with whip lashes. The tears that flowed down her eyes were coming as fast as the blood that rolled down her back. She cried and cried. Half because of the pain, but the other half because of the humiliation and the hopelessness of the situation.

"When you are finished sobbing, clean up this mess." He had ordered and then left.

It had taken Kagura a good hour to find some soap and a bucket of water to clean up her dried vomit and the blood stains. She finally finished, and would've liked to take a bath, but the water and soap would burn her wounds, so she went back to her own chambers after washing her filthy face.

She laid down beneath the warm covers and thought about her current situation. Correction, her only situation. Naraku.

This wasn't the first time this happened to her. The first time Naraku raped her, was just a few minutes after she was born. She had climbed out of her birthing pot, the blood and goo sliding off her naked body.

Kagura was completely bare, but at the time, she didn't know what that meant so she wasn't trying to cover herself. Naraku's red eyes had been watching her the whole time.

When she first saw him sitting in the dark corner, analyzing her every curve, she actually liked him. He was her creator and he was kind enough to bless her with life.

But her adoration for him didn't last long.

He walked over to her and began fondling her round breast. She giggled, experiencing pleasure for the first time.

"Do you like this?" He had asked, still rubbing her nipple.

"Yes." She answered truthfully. There was no reason for Kagura to lie to him. He was so nice to grant her life, so she would never be dishonest with him.

Her knowledge at the time had been limited due to her just being born, so she didn't know what he was doing to her was wrong.

He moved lower and began playing with her womanhood. Some instinct told her it was wrong but she just wanted to please the only parent she knew, so she didn't say anything. He moved up again and kissed her on her lips before making her lay down on her back. He spread her legs wide, revealing the inside of her smooth pink private place.

He looked at it for a while before deciding to play with it. He gently squeezed her clitoris before sliding his finger down into her virgin hole. He played at her entrance for a while before shifting his index finger inside.

"It hurts." She whined and tried to move her hips but he kept her steady.

"I know, I know but it will be over soon." He took his finger out of her and licked at the blood from her broken maidenhead.

She didn't know when he had undressed but suddenly, he was naked. He moved on top of her and placed his cock inside her. Slowly, he shifted his hips forward until he was buried deep inside her.

He began thrusting against her and kissing her on the neck. He played with her breasts for a while, switching back and forth between the left and the right.

He was close to climaxing and as he did so, he moaned the magic word that caused her to hate him.

"Kikyo."

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this and I will try to update this every week. Next chapter will cover Sesshomaru and Kagura's meeting. **


	2. Chapter 2

She limped slightly, still sore from Naraku's rape. How she hated him, wanted to watch him suffer in pain as he made her suffer. She continued walking, heading towards a hot spring she knew was near. As she got closer to the hot spring, she sensed that Sesshomaru was there.

She stopped walking, thinking on rather or not she should proceed, before deciding that some silver haired fool wouldn't stop her from enjoying herself.

As she landed by the spring, she saw Sesshomaru leaning back with his eyes locked on her. "What do you want?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Kagura instantly caught an attitude. "To take a bath, it's a hot spring." she said. "Why else would I come, it's not like you will help me anyway."

He smiled, actually smiled. Rather than making him look more attractive, it actually made him look even scarier. It was an ugly smile, a smile that reminded her of Naraku.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you, I just said that I didn't want what you were offering." He replied.

Kagura was completely confused. "Then what do you want?"

"You." Even though his lips were smiling, his golden eyes were not.

"What do you want me for?" She asked, still unsure.

"Your beautiful, why else would I want you?" He said as if it was completely obvious.

"If I give myself to you, you will free me?" She asked, weighing out her options. She would give anything to be free of Naraku, and if that meant spreading her legs for Sesshomaru, she would do it.

"If you give yourself to me, I will kill Naraku." His voice was off. Something about it put Kagura on guard, but he did say he would kill Naraku and so, Kagura agreed to it. She striped down until her skin was bare and got into the water. The hot water felt nice on her delicate body and she could have sighed in content before she remembered what she was about to do.

She swam over to him and sat close to him, but not to close to where they were touching. He laid his hand on her knee before moving it up towards her cunt but she stopped him. "I am a little sore from Naraku down there, will you please be gentle?" She asked.

He moved his hand away slowly, another smile coming to his face. "How about we wait until I kill Naraku, then you can give your self to me."

Kagura was so happy after hearing those words and a smile came to her face. "Sure." She replied. "Thank you for being so considerate." She said, and she really meant it.

They both sat in the hot spring while Kagura talked and bathed him. She was so excited that she didn't even care. This man, this beautiful man was going to free her and all she had to do was open her legs. She had been forced to open her legs to Naraku since she was born, so if she only had to open her legs to Sesshomaru just once, she didn't mind.

X

Once their bath was done, Sesshomaru got out of the water and ordered her to bring him to Naraku's castle. She agreed, all to eagerly, and showed him the way. This was going to be an easy fight for Sesshomaru. Not only was Naraku not expecting him, but he was also close to the day, where he would become nothing but a mass of goo and demons.

This was perfect, Kagura would finally get the freedom her heart desired and Naraku would pay for all of the times he was cruel to her.

Once they reached the castle, Naraku came outside. He hid his fear beneath a smile but Kagura knew better. He was scared as hell and unusually weak. She was actually surprised he didn't run while he could.

Sesshomaru didn't waste a single breath, as soon as he seen Naraku, he jumped towards him, sword raised and ready to strike him down. Naraku formed a barrier and usually it would hold against Sesshomaru, but due to him being close to his weakened day, it broke through. A look of anger came across Naraku's face and he quickly got out of the way as Sesshomaru's sword came down.

"Kagura, kill him!" He commanded, wondering why his slave was just standing there, instead of fighting.

Kagura smirked inwardly, happy at the fact that the idiot hadn't even realized who was the one that led Sesshomaru here. She hopped onto her feather and pulled out her fan. She knew her attacks couldn't hurt Naraku because she was made from him, but she attacked him anyway.

Her plan worked just as she knew it would. She sent her "Dance of the Dragon" attack flying straight at him. He was momentarily distracted by the tornado, that he wasn't watching Sesshomaru. This little slip up gave Sesshomaru the perfect opportunity to land the killing blow, in which he did. He sword flew into Naraku's heart and out his back. It stayed lodged in Naraku's body before Sesshomaru unleashed the strongest attack from his sword.

The blue energy spread through his whole body, the attack coming out of every hole on Naraku's being. His red eyes popped out with a soft sound, while his mouth opened in an agonizing scream. Soon, his whole body erupted and exploded, junks of it flying all over the courtyard, painting the whole thing a scene of gore, blood, and body parts.

Kagura laughed aloud with glee at the sight of her master's body, now laying all over the place. She kicked one of the pieces that landed by her foot and laughed again.

Finally, she was free. She didn't have to worry about fighting or being raped, this was her life now and she would do whatever she wanted with it. She walked up to Sesshomaru, who was using a piece of Naraku's clothes to wipe the blood off his sword, before placing it back inside his sheath. She hugged him, ignoring the painful way the spikes of his armor hurt her head, before standing on her toes and giving him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Thank you." She said, in all honesty.

"Your welcome." Once again, that cruel smile came to his face. "But I didn't do it for free."

He just had to ruin the mood. "I know but I still appreciate it, besides you said we could wait."

"I did and we will wait, but until then, we will return to my castle." He said, grabbing her arm.

Kagura tried to pull it back but he wouldn't let her go. "I am free now, you don't control me. Let GO!" She screamed but he didn't listen.

Sesshomaru struck her with an open palm. He didn't put much force on it but it still caused her mouth to bleed. "I didn't say I would free you, I said I would kill Naraku for you." The smile on his face grew wide. "In exchange for killing Naraku, you promised to give yourself to me."

"Only sex, you fool" She screamed, swallowing a mouthful of the blood that was in her mouth.

"Recall our words, I didn't say I wanted you for sex, I said I wanted you." He face contorted into a hideous grin, but his eyes still weren't smiling. "I killed Naraku for you, and now you will give yourself to me, body, heart, and soul."

**Ha, you thought he just wanted sex. You should know that Sesshomaru wouldn't settle for something that little. Why give him milk when he can have the cow? Thanks for reading. **


End file.
